Obsession
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: !ChroniclesOfTheSword! He tried so hard to keep the voice in his head from haunting him.


**AUTHOR'S CORNER**

Yes, my come back! 3

Unfortunately, I had done so much mistakes in my former fanfics in the Chronicles of the Sword. Yes, I acknowledge the fact that I made the characters so utterly OOC.

Here, I am so SURE that none is OOC.

By the way, I am sure most of you know Chester and the Chronicles of the Sword. Kierkess, on the other hand, you may not know.  
Kierkess is the sadistic captain of a strong force in Maletta who despised Hyle, killed Mooncalf and whom the cadet (which is your character) had defeated.

:)

Please do leave a comment after reading.

Thank you very much...

* * *

**Obsession. **

_"What was it that you really wanted? What are you the thoughts that preoccupied your mind at this very moment? Do you know what you lack? No? Do you not know that your weakness shall devour you? Do you understand? Your weakness…will kill you…"_

Maletta was neither beautiful nor ugly for a small country. It was surrounded by a vast forest and small lakes. The road towards it was mossy and narrow and not so easy to find beneath the forest.

Only a few merchants and traders know how to get to Maletta. (Let alone, Untide, the country's capital)

Untide was the most busy and occupied city in Maletta since it is where the beautiful castle, the military academy and most brothels and bars are. Early in the morning up until the last few seconds of night, the place was bustling with people and carriages moving in different directions at a time. At day, children would run in groups in its busy streets while laughing and glancing at one another. At night, drunken men would walk tipsy in a trio or so while heading to their homes.

And who must be the ruler of such a kingdom, you may ask? It is none other than the Halteese royal, King Demuth. But the country would not have existed if the kingdom's prime minister did not help and encourage the king. It was he who convinced Demuth to rebel and form a kingdom of his own.

Where are the people from? Most of the people residing in Maletta are soldiers and their family from Halteese who went alongside Demuth with his rebellion while some are from somewhere else that we would not dwell upon now.  
Now, let us end with the introduction and concentrate upon the story…

In the small military academy a few meters away from the castle, there we find the leader or captain of the well-known Elite group known as the Hellgenoss Troops, Kierkess.

He was well-respected and as well as, feared because of his cold-hearted and sadistic dominating character. But it was not only his character that strikes fear in the hearts of most of the cadets in the military academy but also his appearance.

He would always scowl in bitterness and sneer in arrogance as if to remind everyone of his superiority. And there was this eye patch over his right eye that makes his appearance all the more frightening. He was handsome…since he has that irresistible blonde medium length hair and a small yet enticing black eye…but the arrogance and animosity taints such a countenance that he owns.

Many know how he had lost that right eye of his but none would dare speak a word since he would torture anyone who would dare speak a word of it.

And his main reason is that he wanted desperately to forget what entirely happened at that event…

What was he doing in the military academy? Well, he was merely watching the new soldiers who were following all that the general tells them to do. So, there he stood in the corner, leaning against the concrete wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. His troops were resting that time and had paused from the great turmoil of training within their vile yet respectable captain's vision.

A few of the soldiers were glancing at his direction once in a while like they were paranoid or disturbed with him watching them. When their eyes would meet, Kierkess would smirk at them as if mocking them. And when that happens, they would look away quite abruptly.

They were quiet and were all attentive to their old general whose loud, booming voice filled the open field.

Kierkess could not help but smirk. He could not help but reminisce his days at the academy as a cadet…in Halteese. Like most of the soldiers who are in Maletta, Kierkess was once a soldier in Halteese. But a few seconds later, he scowled and moves away from the concrete wall before walking away.

There was a voice in his head and it would not leave him even though it had been a year and exactly six months since…that happened…

When he had reached the area of the where his troops were, he saw them stretching their limbs and drinking water. As soon as the members of the Hellgenoss Troops saw their captain, they all improved their composures and saluted their blonde leader.

Kierkess smirked and said, "Shall we continue then, troops?" his voice was high-pitched and somewhat youthful as if he was enthusiastic about what he would see.

* * *

_"You could not do anything right!" a woman wailed desperately at her husband who was drunk again at that time. Tears were streaming down her red and freckled cheeks. She slapped the blonde man in front of her. She was young, beautiful but was sorrowful and furious. Some strands of her long scarlet red hair fell on her face as she continues to slap her husband._

_There was a twelve year old boy watching them in complete silence. He was well-loved and pampered by his parents but ever since his father had lost his job, his little utopia began to fall apart._

_"You do nothing but gamble and waste all OUR money!"_

_And the man pushes her away, "And YOU do nothing but stay home!"_

_The woman gasped, her black eyes widened. Her anger grew and before she could do anything else, her husband slapped her, sending her to the ground._

_The boy rushed towards his mother and his father hits him by the head._

_After that, the boy glared at his father…with no words to say._

_"I had had enough of you two!" he snarled and he pulls out a small pocket knife from his pocket._

_The boy stood up, pushed him and grabbed his pocket knife. He had his father below him and quickly, with both hands on the knife, he plunged the knife on his father's chest. Blood splattered everywhere, even on the boy's face. His father was screaming but he continued to stab the blonde man repeatedly._

_His mother was screaming as well and she saw a wide, malicious grin on her only son's lips._

_Quickly and shivering all over, she grabbed her son's arms and pulled him away from her husband whose green eyes were staring lifelessly at the ceiling above them._

_Her son was trembling and was panting as she pulls him away from the corpse. Both of his hands still tightly grasped the knife that still drips with his father's crimson red blood._

_His mother spun him around by his shoulders and had slapped his face, forcefully._

_"What have you done? You killed him! You killed your own father!" she screamed, furiously. She grabbed his blonde hair as more tears fell from her eyes as she pulls his hair to forcefully make him look at him._

_The boy's face was suddenly contorted with anger and hatred. He plunged the knife on his mother's chest. Her screams were music in his ears and as she sinks down on the floor, he continued to repeatedly stab his mother._

_It continued like that._

_The boy's whole body was stained with more and more blood._

_He continued to stab the corpse even though there was no longer any response from it._

_And he was laughing and tears were flowing freely from his black eyes as he laughs. But why? Why does he laugh? _

Kierkess woke up, his body jerked up and he quickly sat up from his bed. He was covered with sweat and was gasping. His eye was wide as he stares blankly at the dark room before him.

Then the lifeless faces of the redheaded mother and the green-eyed father flashed in his mind.

He felt his guts knotting inside him and quickly, he bolted from his bed and into the comfort room where he began throwing up.

_"What was it that really you wanted? What are you the thoughts that preoccupied your mind at this very moment? Do you know what you lack? No? Do you not know that your weakness shall devour you? Do you understand? Your weakness…will kill you…"_

That beguiling voice in his mind kept echoing in his brain as if he were mad.

He coughs, dryly and he wipes his mouth in a quick motion and whispered furiously to himself, "Shit…" and he pounded his fist against the concrete wall in front of him. He clenched his teeth together and shuddered.

* * *

He was staring blankly at the castle from a short distance with his arms on his hips and with an emotionless look on his face.

There are times that he wonders what could have happened to him if he did not join King Demuth's rebellion. Where could he be by now if it was so?

The he caught sight of a man who had just come out from a carriage in. He has chestnut red hair that was neatly gelled in the back and whose enchanting eyes held the color of the sky. There was a y-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a red jacket and with a teal scarf around his neck. Though he may not look respectable in those clothes, he is easily recognized in them.

But, then again, who was this man?

Kierkess scowled with abhorrence. It was the Prime Minister of Maletta.

It was the well-mannered, handsome and mysterious man whom Kierkess hates to look at. But even though he holds a deep and silent animosity for that man, he could not help but admire his appearance. He was truly handsome and even though, he loathes him, he could not help but find him alluring and somehow tempting…

Before he could move his eye away from the Prime Minister and shake such thoughts from his mind, their eyes met. The sky-blue eyes of the man he hated suddenly sent an electric current on his spine. Faintly, the Prime Minister smirked when he recognized him and quickly moved his head to break their eye-contact. When the Prime Minister had begun walking towards the castle, Kierkess bit his lower lip and turned around to leave the place.

At the military academy, he continued his daily routines and those are watching the soldiers train with their general and his troops train with his supervision.

Sometimes, he would smirk in complete mockery of these young, inexperienced soldiers as they fight each other as their form of training. They were nothing to him but inferior little children and such an idea of them with him and his troops in the war makes him chuckle.

Suddenly, someone clasped their hand on his shoulder.

When he turned, he saw a very revolting and hideous thing to look at: Hyle…a High-ranked soldier he hates more than the Prime Minister.

Unlike the Prime Minister, Hyle was not that seductive and appealing. He was hideous…and was the lover of a dead whore (Kierkess always find her as so even though she really isn't one) named Leelia. And you may ask, how does this Hyle looks like? He has this weird greenish dark blondish hair that was slicked back and his jaw and his chin was covered with a scruffy beard.

"What do you want, Hyle?" Kierkess said, scornfully and impatiently, not hiding his hatred towards him. His voice hid nothing to Hyle as well as his whole face.

Hyle smirked; ignoring the captain's disdain. "Nothing…"

"Then what are you still doing here?" Kierkess said with a mocking little smirk on his face. "Get out of my sight. Now."

"Well, no need to get boorish, Kierkess." replied the bearded Hyle with a scornful smile that he shows in response to Kierkess' mocking little smirk. Then he paused to look at the soldiers in training before looking back at Kierkess who had pushed away his hand from his shoulder. "Now, this brings back memories…" Hyle said, "…I could still remember the time when he had ripped your eye out of its socket."

Kierkess' eye widened in shock.

"It happened here, did it not?" says Hyle with a wider grin on his mouth.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Kierkess spat, furiously. His eyebrows twitched in his deep rage. For some reason, his limbs began quaking and his lower lip was trembling. The memories swept quickly in his mind like a current of a raging river. He clutched at the side of his head and growled as his eye murderously gaze at Hyle who shrugged his shoulders and who began to move away from him with that little impish smile of his.

* * *

At night, Kierkess went to the bar near to the military academy and the castle.

As usual, the bar was full and a loud and enthusiastic music, the voice and men and women and a male dancer's alto voice filled the atmosphere of gaiety.

And at a vacant seat, he sat there all alone as a woman approached him and asked for his order. He said a few things but his mind was drifting as if he was already drunk. When the woman left, he did not notice that someone had occupied the vacant seat beside him. He only realized it when a captivating voice said beside him, "Good evening we have, eh, Captain?"

He quickly moves his head towards the direction of the voice and saw the redheaded Prime Minister sited beside him with a leg on the chair and a smirk on his face. He was no longer wearing his red coat and was merely wearing his red shirt.

Kierkess said nothing as his jaw drops and his eye widened upon the sight of the handsome man.

"What's wrong? You look as though you saw a ghost…"

Still no reply.

The Prime Minister laughed; his voice filling and echoing inside Kierkess' earlobes.

"Bars and brothels are somewhat the last place in the whole continent that you, as a Prime Minister, would enter..." Kierkess answered finally. He was angry and he did not care if he sounded disrespectful. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Ah…so it seems that you still have not forgotten what I had done to you…" the Prime Minister sighed yet he looked at Kierkess with that calm smile of his that the captain finds as both annoying and wonderful, yet it was a real mystery what truly lies beneath such a smile.

Kierkess laughed and then the woman who asked his order returned with a glass filled with wine. The woman glanced then to the Prime Minister, stared at him then asked for his order. The Prime Minister did not want anything so with one last glance, the woman left them.

The captain gulped down some wine and continued to focus his eye on the Prime Minister. After that, he puts down the half-filled glass and asks him, "If you were I, would you immediately forget?"

And the Prime Minister stared at him, at his black eye that seems to be on fire. The captain was a sadist and since it was by inflicting pain to others that he enjoys, it was pure hell for them if others would inflict pain to them…

* * *

_It was a fine morning in Untide, in the military academy where Kierkess, the newly-appointed captain, was watching his troops training with one another._

_At that time, Kierkess was about a year younger and he still has his left eye on its socket._

_So, there he stood in front of his troops with his hands on his waist and with that scowl on his face. He moves his attention towards Hyle who was leaning against the concrete wall nearby with his soldier-companions, oh, how he hates him, he adores the thought of ripping his head off and kicking his corpse with his grieve edges on!_

_Then all of the sudden, his troops paused and quickly saluted._

_Kierkess turns around and saw a fat man in white and whose white hair was near to balding. It was King Demuth and he was with a man with red hair and who was wearing a red coat, brown slacks and a teal scarf around his neck. The redhead man was very attractive…especially his sky blue eyes and also the y-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was somewhat gentlemanly and yet he was eerily mysterious._

_There was an air in him that caught the captain's attention._

_Quickly, he raised his hand and saluted King Demuth._

_"So, Chester, my dear Prime Minister, what do you think of our military school? What do you think of our soldiers?" says the voluptuous king of Maletta towards the well-built man, the Prime Minister as they walk and look around the field._

_"Hmmm…seems to me that you are lacking a few men who have the passion for fighting, your Highness." Came the Prime Minister's beguiling voice. "But I am not saying that our troops look weak…"_

_"Well, I do think, Chester, that our troops and soldiers are fine. You can test one of them, if you want proof of their worth…"_

_Chester smiled, "Why not, your Highness? That would give me some entertainment for a while…"_

_The king laughed and nodded his head, "It would too with I…" then he faced towards Kierkess, the captain, who was staring at Chester as if he was some sort of an exotic animal._

_"…Kierkess!"_

_Kierkess moved his eyes towards the king and says, "Yes, your Highness?"_

_"I would like you to fight Chester, our Prime Minister…"_

_And to Kierkess, he could not refuse the king. "Yes, your Highness…."and he bows to him._

_As Kierkess puts on his Hell's Design, his grieve edge, Chester looks at the king and whispered to him, "What if I accidentally kill him?"_

_Demuth shrugged but said nothing of this._

_When the blonde captain had finished, King Demuth steps away from Chester. And the soldiers around them began to give the two respected men the needed space; they continued to look at them and waited for them to begin. Kierkess and Chester waited for the king's gesture for them to start. King Demuth took three steps backwards and nodded his head towards his Prime Minister._

_Chester sighed and pulls out a beautiful dagger from his belt. "Just for this to be fair…I won't use my bombs on you." He said as he smiles smugly at the captain, his sky blue eyes looking at Kierkess' grieve edge. Kierkess' left eye twitched in annoyance. He found it as somewhat offensive on his part. "Come at me with all your might, captain."_

_Kierkess lets out a loud snarl and charged quickly towards the Prime Minister, he aimed kick to Chester's head but quickly, Chester dodged it and slashed the blade of his dagger vertically at the captain. Quickly, blood sprinkled all over Chester's face as he realizes that he was able to cut through the captain. After giving out a loud gasp, the captain took a few steps away from the Prime Minister as his hand traced at the long vertical cut he had just made. The blood felt thick and warm on his hand and he despises it so much!_

_He twitched violently and glared at Chester. He wanted so badly to run and grab at his red hair and pull his head off…but he didn't, anyway. It would be foolish of him to do so since Chester IS the Prime Minister of the country._

_After taking a deep breath, Kierkess charged once more towards Chester and now aims a horizontal kick to him which the Prime Minister quickly dodge. Unfortunately, Chester wasn't able to dodge Kierkess' next kick by his shins which sent him down on his back on the ground. Before the captain could actually add more attacks to the Prime Minister, Chester got up and moved away from him for a few steps. Their eyes met for a while before Kierkess again runs towards him and began attacking him._

_Chester continued to dodge his attacks but unfortunately, at times, he gets hit. As time passes, Chester could feel his limbs throbbing with pain and his fresh wounds burning. There was frustration that lingers dominantly in his features._

_"I suppose it's too late for me to give up…" he sighed as he heaves loudly. "…and besides, I am the one who challenged you so I think it is wrong for me to just give up like a damn coward, do you not think?"_

_Kierkess said nothing but merely smirked and licked his lips. Chester looked at the young man before him and his clutch on his dagger tightened. This young man was apparently enjoying every single gesture that implies pain that he makes. He is so damn tired and he wants this to end as soon as possible. Not waiting for the captain to do his next move, Chester quickly lunged towards him. He quickly feigns an attack that the captain dodges but unfortunately, Chester jabs his dagger to his left eye._

_Kierkess' jaw dropped. He could feel an unexplainable pain that numbed his whole body. Blood pulsed thickly from his left eye as Chester pulls out his dagger. When he had moved away, Kierkess grasped at his left eye and began screaming in pain and in anger. Chester looked at him and watched as blood drip from his face to the ground. The people around them were noisy and when Chester looked over to the king, he saw that he had no intentions in stopping their little duel._

_When Chester looked back to Kierkess, he saw him go down on his knees, his hand still on his left eye which continued to bleed without ease even with that hand of his on it. He was panting and was glaring murderously at him. Chester approached him, bent down to his ear and whispered to him softly, "What was it that you really wanted? What are you the thoughts that preoccupied your mind at this very moment? Do you know what you lack? No?" And Kierkess flinched at his breath against his ear. Chester continued, "Do you not know that your weakness shall devour you? Do you understand? Your weakness…will kill you…"_

_After Chester had said that, Kierkess growled and grabbed him by his collar, pushed him on the ground, grabbed his dagger with his blood-stained left hand and had sat down on Chester's abdomen and Chester lied on the dusty ground on his back with his eyes wide with shock. There was a mad expression on Kierkess' bloody face as he looks at the man below him. He raised Chester's dagger with both hands on the handle, ready to stab Chester with it._

_"Stop!" King Demuth commanded, his loud voice booming the whole surroundings._

_Kierkess paused, moved his uninjured eye towards their king then looked at the Prime Minister who smiled at him and shrugged. His blood dripped down on Chester's scar and he couldn't stop trembling with animosity and rage as he looks at the Prime Minister's relaxed and handsome face. He bit his lower lip and slowly, lowers his arms and releases Chester's dagger from his grasp._

* * *

"Now, our dear Prime Minister, answer me!" Kierkess hissed at him like a snake. "Would you forget it quickly if you were I?"

Since that day, Kierkess could not stop thinking of Chester and of what he had done to him. Every time he runs his fingers against the eye patch that covered his left eye, he was reminded of the mind-numbing, heart-stopping pain that he felt at that time. And the Prime Minister's voice kept haunting him. He hated him and yet he couldn't stop thinking of him. He hated him and yet he could not stop loving the way he looks, the way he acts, and the way he talks…

He was his obsession.

Chester looked at him in silence, weighing his words and his hatred against his shoulders. He swallowed hardly and answered, "No…"

Kierkess scoffed, bitterly and focused his jet black eye towards Chester but said nothing. He took another sip of his wine. Chester watched him do so. He felt as though he was an idiot with the accusing captain beside him.

"It hurt like fuck…" Kierkess whispered, furiously as he moves his hand against his eye patch. A growl that came deep from his throat left his half-opened lips. "…and you're expecting me to forget it ever so quickly? You're damn mad if you think I can easily forget such a pain that you had caused me."

The Prime Minister sighed. Apologizing would only piss the sadist off and is so not Chester's thing. He isn't desperate and he cared less of how the cold-hearted captain feels for him but he cared much of Kierkess' trust in him. He needs someone like Kierkess to trust him. And he needs to get that trust no matter what.

Chester stared at him in silence.

"And whatever I do, your voice kept echoing in my head for the past months…it is driving me MAD!" the captain continued on, "Whenever I see you, I just could not help but remember…and I think of you every single fucking day after that incident."

"Perhaps I must remind you to watch your tongue with me, captain…"

"But you must also be reminded, dear Prime Minister, that I am not badmouthing you in any forms…"

"The way you talk is very unpleasant." Chester replied, simply. The Prime Minister eyed him as he scoffs and crosses his arms on his chest. He wasn't angry; he was just reminding him about how to behavior in front of someone who has a higher rank than he.

Kierkess bit his lower lip and turns his head away from the Prime Minister as he takes a deep drink from the glass of wine. He then pivoted his body and grabbed at Chester's collar with both hands. In a flash, he pressed his lips hardly against his. Chester's eyes widened and quickly, he moved away from Kierkess who chuckled loudly because of the Prime Minister's expression and initial reaction.

Chester glowered at him. "What was that?" he demanded, furiously.

The captain laughed in response. He continued to stare at him.

As he had thought before: He was his obsession.

He hates him and yet he does not know if that is what he really feels for him. He hated what he had done to him and yet he loves the way he looks, he loves everything about him and for a while, he shoved in his own systems that he just hated him.

It seems that he was already mad.

"Nothing, Prime Minister…" Kierkess replied, smirking. "…perhaps, a way for me to avenge myself from what you have done…"

Chester bit his lower lip and moved his head away from Kierkess' gaze. He could feel chagrin burning somewhere in his chest at that time and he has no idea how he must face the captain after what he had done. "The way you act as well is unpleasant…" he muttered beneath his breath. He had thought that Kierkess was not able to hear what he had said but unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Prime Minister…" Kierkess says, "…could you tell me what was it that I lack the time that we fought? Perhaps…it is the only way to stop your voice from haunting me every time…"

"Why? Don't you understand, Kierkess, captain of the Hellgenoss Warriors? It is you who should answer those questions not I…" says the Prime Minister, "…dig deep into yourself and find it out yourself."

Kierkess stared at him. And at that very moment, he could not grasp any word to say to the redheaded Prime Minister. He was right, indeed. Such questions that were given to him would only be answered by him. But he could not understand yet…he could not understand and does not know how to answer those questions yet…

It would take time for him to answer those questions…

* * *

THE END.


End file.
